The present invention relates to high compliance drivers in active noise reducing headsets. Particularly, it relates to an apparatus for protecting the driver diaphragm.
In active noise reducing headphones it is known to use a headphone having front (inside) and rear (outside) cavities separated by a baffle carrying a small driver.